


Sirius' 60th Birthday

by The_Lonely_Wolf_Needs_A_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 60, Bed Fluff, Birthday, Fluff, Happy Birthday, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Sirius Lupin - Freeform, or should i say, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, sirius is a drama queen, they are of course married af, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Wolf_Needs_A_Star/pseuds/The_Lonely_Wolf_Needs_A_Star
Summary: Sirius wakes up only to find the bed empty and Remus plotting against him. (not beta-ed)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 21





	Sirius' 60th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be working on my Scandal story but today is Sirius' birthday and I couldn't stop myself. Enjoy :)

The morning of his sixtieth birthday, Sirius woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. He got up, looking forward to seeing his husband. After several decades of waking up beside Remus, he hated more than ever when the first thing he saw when opening his eyes wasn’t the love of his life sleeping peacefully beside him.

He walked out of the bedroom, grabbing his dressing gown and wrapping it around him on his way out. He heard Remus’ voice before reaching the kitchen.

“No, Lily is picking up the present, you were supposed to take care of the cake, James!”

Sirius turned the corner of the corridor, reached the doorway, and cleared his throat loudly. Remus startled, quickly hung up on James, and threw the phone on the counter.

“Hey babe,” he said, trying to look as innocent as possible.

“You better not have planned a party Remus John Lupin, you better not have planned a birthday party!” Sirius crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, frowning.

Remus abandoned the innocent look and sighed.

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to wait and see. In the meantime, get your ass over here and eat your birthday breakfast.”

The party left Sirius’ mind at the mention of breakfast.

“Please tell me you didn’t cook. I love you Re, but you can’t cook. I’m not eating anything you’ve cooked, not on my birthday!”

Remus chuckled.

“You man of little faith, no I didn’t cook, I went to the coffee shop and bought all your favourites - croissants, pancakes, orange juice, bacon, and a coffee as dark as your soul.” He gestured to the dining table where everything was laid out beautifully. Remus couldn’t cook for his life but damn was he good at dressing a table.

Sirius let out a sigh of relief, sat down at the table, and took a bite of a croissant, followed by a sip of his latte.

“Oh god, this is good,” he moaned.

“See?” Remus walked to him, wrapped his arms around him from behind, and slipped his hands inside his robe to rest against Sirius’s chest and stomach. “Maybe being sixty isn’t such a bad thing?”

Sirius groaned.

“I thought we’d agreed on not saying those words out loud?”

“I never agreed to it. I’m delighted you’re sixty years old.”

“You’re delighted that I’ve become a decaying old man?”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Remus pulled Sirius’ chair around and brought the other man to his feet. “You look at me Sirius Orion Lupin, you are sixty years old and you are not a decaying old man. You are the love of my life whom I’ve spent the last forty years married to - which I couldn’t be happier about - and I’m tired of you being a drama queen about how old you are. You cannot be eternally twenty years old unless you die at twenty years old so no, I will not agree to not saying out loud that we’ve made it together to your sixtieth birthday and yes, I’ve planned a huge ass mother fucking birthday party with everyone you love there to celebrate with you so you’re going to eat your delicious breakfast that I didn’t cook, then you’re going to spend the day with your husband, and tonight I will tell you I’ve booked a restaurant and you will get in the car and fake not knowing that I will be driving you to your surprise birthday party. Are we clear?”

Sirius’ lips tipped into a smile. Remus was gorgeous when he got angry with him. He knew it annoyed his husband when he smiled when he was angry but Sirius couldn’t help himself - god was he lucky to be married to this gorgeous, amazing, passionate, and protective man.

“No, we’re not clear,” he whispered, getting closer to Remus. “You didn’t say anything about my good morning birthday kiss.”

Remus rolled his eyes, smiled reluctantly, and tipped his head forward until his lips were brushing against Sirius’.

“You’re impossible,” he sighed.

“But you love me anyway.”

Sirius closed the gap between them and kissed Remus. The kiss started as soft and delicate but rapidly grew to be more until Sirius had pinned Remus against the wall and they were both panting hard. Remus started to untie Sirius’ dressing gown but the other man stopped him.

“Not here,” he said before leading him to the bedroom.

They undressed each other slowly and climbed on the bed where Sirius made soft love to his beautiful husband.

Like Remus had said, they weren’t twenty years old anymore and he found himself wanting more and more to make love to Remus softly, take his time, and show his husband how much he still loved him after all this time together - how he actually loved him more now than when they were still young and fresh out of Hogwarts. Some days, the passion took over but today wasn’t one of those days.

“Happy birthday my love,” Remus whispered afterwards with a smile, nuzzling in the crook of Sirius’ neck.

Sirius had a dreamy smile and cuddled closer to his husband. He moaned quietly in the back of his throat - almost purring - as Remus stroke his hair lightly until they both fell asleep.

When he woke up for the second time on the morning of his sixtieth birthday, Sirius opened his eyes and saw his gorgeous husband sleeping peacefully in his arms.


End file.
